Me? Famous? You must Be Joking!
by luna13lovegood
Summary: Who is Heather Honda? Why is she being hunted down? Is is because of her parents? The fact that she's a witch? Or is it possible that it's because of her true identity? And who is the boy that walks in on her? What is going on in the Harry potter world?
1. Background Info

**Background Info**

-Heather Honda (not her real last name) – She's a Metamorphmagus, so she can change her hair color, along with its style and length, her eye color, and she can hide some scars. She wears black square framed glasses. She tends to be extremely shy when you first meet her, but the instant she gets to know you, it's like she's a whole new person! She lives with her 'aunt' (not her real aunt, but she doesn't know that yet) in Cornwall, and goes to a muggle school during the day, with another home-schooled witch named Heather Luna Ginny Mackenzie Lovegood, who is related to Luna Lovegood (cousins).Heather's aunt teaches the both of them magic after school. The only muggle thing Heather truly loves is music, for it speaks to her soul. She plays in her muggle school's orchestra, and she plays the viola (NOT A VIOLIN!), and is quite amazing. She loves to sing Evanescence songs. Quite the emo girl on the outside, but within, she is an intelligent and philosophical girl. She loves muggle fantasy books, because they are so similar to her life. Her original hair color is jet black, waist length, and extremely wavy. Her left eye is brown (from her father) and her right eye is bright green (from her mother). She has a lightning bolt scar on the far left side of her forehead, but it's hidden by her bangs all the time.

-Heather Luna Ginny Mackenzie Lovegood – Lives with her muggle mother and her dad is a wizard. She has 3 sisters, 1 older and 2 younger, and none of them have magical powers. Her mum refused to let her go to Hogwarts, so she was home-schooled in magic and sent to a muggle school to appear normal. She's a very odd girl, but unlike her cousin Luna, she's a loud oddball. She knows how to stand up for herself and not to back down. Her hair color is a bright coppery color and it's super curly. If it was every straightened, it would be past her waist, but for now it's about halfway down her back. She's in orchestra with her name twin (Heather H.), and plays the cello, because most of the violin players at they're school are stuck up. Called HeLuna (pronounced Heh-Luna) by Heather H. and Luna, or H.L.G.

-Nina Honda – Heather's 'aunt' and magic teacher. Knows who Heather truly is.

-Harry Potter – Isn't he quite obvious by now?

-George Weasley –Again, quite obvious, but he has a more important part than his twin.

-Remus Lupin –Heather Honda's godfather. Doesn't know if Heather is alive or dead.

-Neville Longbottom –One of the first people to help Heather out of a jam.

**Other Characters**

-Ginny Weasley, Fred Weasley, Nymphadora Tonks, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger and more!


	2. Introduction

**(By Heather's House)**

"Aunt Nina! I'm going for a walk in the woods!" I yelled inside as I dropped off my bag and my viola.

It was after school, on a warm May Friday. I heard an audible "Whatever", and ran back outside. My aunt works nights, so when I get home, she's usually still asleep.

I wandered around, touching the tree and smelling the fresh air. _I love it out here, _I thought. As I turned to walk around a large rock, someone jumped on me. I shrieked and yanked out my wand, and screamed, "STUPEFY!", and the person fell off of me. It was a man in dark robes. A Deatheater?

"Expelliarmus!" Blood-curdling voice yelled, and my wand flew out of my hand.

"Dammit!" I shouted and spun around to beat up whoever was pranking me. As I turned, I felt the blood draining from my face. It was Bellatrix LeStrange.

"Ooh! A feisty little girlie! She knows some ickly bad words! Tut, tut, she must be punished for that! CRUCIO!" she cackled as I fell to the ground, writhing in pain. _I refuse to fear her,_ I thought. _I will not scream._

"Ooh, this little Potter is tough. Not even a peep out of her," she giggled.

"What? My name is Heather Honda! Not Potter!" I said hoarsely.

"Really? You think so, you little metamorphmagus? There's a spell to show me your true self." She began waving her wand and saying unintelligible words. My skin began to crawl and my hair began to get longer, my eyes itched as they changed color. The worst was my scar coming out from being hidden; it almost felt like it was being re-carved into my head.

"Same black, untidy hair; brown eye of the father; green eye of the mother; and the same scar as your filthy twin brother. Not a Potter, indeed!" She grabbed a fist full of my hair and apparated.

When we arrived at a fancy looking manor, I threw up. Bellatrix grimaced, and with a hand full of my hair, she literally dragged me inside.

"LUCIUS! CISSY! I've got a lovely surprise for the Dark Lord!" She shrieked with glee as a bleach blond haired man and woman came rushing down the stairs.

"Did you somehow get Potter?" the woman asked.

"No, Cissy, I've got something even better," she said as she shoved me forward. I collapsed onto the floor, and slowly pulled myself up.

"Who is this filth, Bellatrix? And why is it in my house?" the man said, with a disgusted look on his face.

"This, dear brother-in-law, is the ticket to our triumph over Harry Potter! This is his twin sister, Heather Lily Potter, who was living in Cornwall with some Asian woman, whom we killed," Bellatrix proudly said. I felt tears coming down my face. _I can't believe they killed my aunt. _The man roughly pulled me up and wretched my bangs away from my head. He gasped when he saw my scar, and let me go, causing me to fall to the floor again.

"You did well, Bella. Now, we must torture her, to see if she knows anything," the blond woman coldly said. Bellatrix laughed and dragged me into the next room.

"Do you know Harry Potter?" Bellatrix asked.

"No! I have no idea who that is!" I yelled, and screamed as she cut my arm.

"You filthy blood traitor! You do know him! What's his plan?" Bellatrix shrieked in my ear.

"I honestly don't know him!" I screamed. She took my arm and started carving letters into it with her knife. Narcissa immobilized me so I wouldn't flinch away.

"Where is Dumbledore?" Lucius bellowed at me.

"I don't know!" I yelled, choking back tears.

"HAHAHA! You're a blood traitor and now the world will know it!" Bellatrix yelled in victory and Narcissa released me. I quickly looked at my arm. On my left forearm were the words *Blood Traitor*.

"Now it's time for you to learn your lesson for lying, you piece of filth!" Lucius shouted as Narcissa pulled a creature in. my sight was starting to go, so I couldn't tell what it was. As I slipped out of consciousness, I felt something rip into my right side. Then there was nothing.


	3. Chapter 1

**(Three days later – At the Ministry of Magic)**

"Did you actually think that children stood a chance against us?" Lucius Malfoy sneered at Harry.

"Now, Potter, give me the prophecy now, or watch your friends die."

"Don't give it to him, Harry!" Neville shouted and was silenced by Bellatrix.

"If you don't believe you should hand it over, we have someone who might convince you," Lucius drawled, and signaled Narcissa, who carried my half conscious self into the room.

"You see this injured, starved, little girl, Potter?" Lucius asked. The black haired boy nodded.

"This little girl has the same black hair as you. A brown eye like your father and a green eye like your mother. Her birthday is your birthday and she is almost 16, just like you. And look at this little trinket on her forehead," he swooped over and wretched my head up and move my hair.

"A lovely little scar, exactly like yours. Narcissa, just drop her on the floor." Narcissa let me go and I collapsed onto the rocky floor. The boy rushed over and helped me sit up.

"This, Harry Potter, is your twin sister, Heather Potter. This is the reason why you'll give me the prophecy. Now hand it over!" Lucius shouted.

"Don't...give it...to him...Harry," I whispered in Harry's ear, laboring for breath. "I'm...not...worth it." He looked down at me, with a curious look. A look that said, 'this chick is brave' and 'this chick is ready to die for me'. He slowly stood up, and handed Malfoy the glowing sphere. I started to gasp for breath and clung to my right side, when a bright light flashed. A man with shoulder length brown hair appeared and said, "Get away from my godson," and slugged Malfoy.

There was fighting all around me as I lay there, trying to breathe.

"Hold on, sis!" Harry yelled from near the arch. Suddenly, an arm wrapped around me.

"So, you are alive," a calm voice said in my ear. I turned my head and saw a young-ish man with brown hair that was graying.

"Who...are...you?" I gasped.

"Shush, don't try to talk. The wounds in your arm and side are very deep. I'm Remus Lupin, by the way, and I'm your godfather," he said, examining my wounds.

"Is that...why you...said so...you are...alive? Because...you didn't...know if I...was alive or not?" I gasped as fast as I could.

"Yes, and I'm very glad you're not dead. Now please hush! Ferula," he pointed his wand at my carved arm and it was instantly bandaged. "Now, I'm going to do this around your waist, so take in some air so it won't be too tight," he said. I did what he asked and was bandaged again.

"Got anything else hidden under your robes?' I coughed slightly as I attempted to laugh.

"Just a couple of Pepper Up potions, which I believe would be something you would want," He pulled a small bottle out and uncapped it, and helped me drink it. It tasted like pepper and was a bit hot, but it cleared my head and gave me some strength.

"Now, let's get you down from there," Remus said, and grabbed me round the waist. Before he could pull me off, I heard a yell. I turned just in time to see the brown haired man send Lucius Malfoy across the room.

"Who is that man?" I asked Remus.

"That is Sirius Black, Harry godfather," he said as Bellatrix appeared.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!' she screamed and the spell hit Sirius. He stumbled and turned and took a final look at Harry before falling though the archway. I gasped and choked back a sob.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Harry yelled, running towards the archway, but Remus caught him first. He was crying and screaming for Sirius. I turned to see Bellatrix chuckling and slipping out of the room. I pulled myself up, grabbed a random wand lying on the floor, and ran after her. _That bitch! _I thought.


	4. Chapter 2

**(Ministry of Magic: Atrium)**

I heard footsteps following me, but I was focused on Bellatrix. We got to the main floor of the Ministry and I screamed, "EXPELLIARMUS!" and aimed at Bellatrix, as someone behind me yelled, "Crucio!". She screamed as her wand was blown away and squirmed in pain. I turned to see Harry, and he rushed over to her, looking ready to kill.

"Harry? Harry, she's not worth it," I said, as my scar started burning. "Harry? Someone's coming." I clutched my head, and sunk to my knees. Harry suddenly spun around and I heard his wand clank on the floor. I looked up and saw that it was Voldemort.

"So weak. So vulnerable," he hissed. A crackling came from one of the fireplaces and an older man walked out.

"It was foolish of you to come here tonight, Tom. The Aurors are on their way," the man said.

"By which time I shall be gone, and you shall be dead," Voldemort snarled and they started battling. Harry was thrown into the outer wall of a fireplace by the force of the spell, and I was sent sprawling across the room as Bellatrix shoved past me and used the Floo Powder Network to escape. I sat and watched in awe as the battle went on. Voldemort then yelled and all the glass in the Atrium exploded and rained down on us. I shrieked as a piece sliced my left cheek, from my nose to my ear. Voldemort then sent the shards of glass at us like missiles, but the man said a spell, and as the glass came towards us, it turned to sand. It got in my eyes and blinded me for a moment.

I wiped the sand from my eyes just in time to see Voldemort vanish. My side started to hurt as I stood up and walked over towards Harry and the older man, but Harry choked and fell on the floor. I limped over and threw myself onto the ground next to him and placed his head on my lap.

"Harry? Can you hear me?" I asked as he twitched and his eyes went everywhere.

"What's wrong with him?" I asked the man.

"Voldemort is attempting to posses him," he simply stated. I looked down at Harry, and saw all the pain that was contorting his face and began to weep.

"Harry? Don't you remember your friends and family?" I whispered in his ear. "Harry, I'm sorry I haven't been around, but you need to fight him. I went through torture even though I didn't know you. Harry, would you like to see me smile? To hear me laugh? Please fight him off Harry," I sobbed and felt my hair shrink to shoulder length and turned blue, and my eyes went black.

"Harry?" the man asked. "It isn't how you are alike, it is how you are not," the man said. Harry groaned. "Harry?" the man asked again. I saw some teenagers that were fighting with Harry come in, and he seemed to sense them.

"You're the weak...one. And...you know nothing about love...or friendship...and I feel sorry for you," he gasped, and I was suddenly thrown back. A mist of sand surrounded him and I saw Voldemort in it.

"You're a fool, Harry Potter. And you will lose...everything," he hissed. Then, Ministry people started appearing and Voldemort apparated away.

"He's back!" a gray headed man said in shock.

"Heather! Are you okay?" Remus asked and rushed over to me.

"Yeah, but I don't think Harry is," I whispered.

"Miss Potter, if you don't know by now, I am Albus Dumbledore. For now, Remus, she is Heather Lupin, your younger sister by 15 almost 16 years. And Heather, keep your scar hidden and never show anyone you don't trust your true hair and eye colors," the old man said.

"Yes, professor. But, where will I go? My aunt is dead," I asked.

"You can stay with the Weasley's. I'm sure Molly and Arthur won't mind," he simply stated and went to save Harry from all the Ministry reporters.

"Come on, Heather. We'll go to your house so you can pack stuff. Tonks!" Remus yelled at the pink haired woman. She rushed over and said, "Yeah, Remus?"

"I need some back up so we can get Heather's things from her house and then take her to the Weasley's," Remus explained. They grabbed both of my wrists and apparated out of the Atrium.


End file.
